gamenewsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic
Fighting for Earth Sonic The HedgeHog A Brand New World Sonic hails from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth. His backstory is a mystery but it's known that he befriended Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese and many small animals as well as battling Eggman. One day, he attempted to rescue his friends Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao from Doctor Eggman, as well as foiling the doctor's latest plot to control the world with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, an accident initiated Chaos Control, which transported Sonic, Eggman, all of Sonic's friends, and all within a ten mile radius to Earth. On Earth, Sonic befriended Chris Thorndyke, who rescued him from drowning in a swimming pool and then allowed Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese to stay hidden with him in his house. He also forged a friendly rivalry with Chris' uncle, Sam Speed, a cop who chases criminals in a racecar. He is initially hidden in Chris' home and boggles the human race with his being; people think he's an alien or machine. While Sonic was mostly covert, Eggman made himself known as he tried to conquer the new world. Sonic eventually destroyed Eggman's first base and was hailed as a hero along with all of his friends. Sonic destroyed Eggman's second base by finally gathering all the Chaos Emeralds and becoming Super Sonic. After Chris dropped them into the ocean, they caused Chaos Control to bring some aspects of his world, like Angel Island, to Earth. Fighting for Earth After the adaptations of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes and Sonic Battle, it was discovered that Sonic's world and Earth were merging (possibly due to Sonic bringing parts of his world to Earth) which would lead to the stopping of time. The only way to save both planets was to return Sonic and his friends home. After everyone but Sonic had went through, Chris took him away, eventually to his parents' old summer home. Chris tells Sonic how much he will miss him and how much of a friend the hedgehog was. Sonic gathers the Chaos Emeralds and, after taking Chris for one final run, returns to his home universe. Upon returning, Super Sonic easily destroys Eggman's latest battleship, saves Tails and then meets Amy, giving her a rose and telling her that he will never leave her. (In the Japanese version, what Sonic says is muted out, and in French versions, he tells her that he loves her) Universal Roaming Six months later, Super Sonic battled Dark Oak in the atmosphere. He spread the Chaos Emeralds throughout space and fell back to the planet. He was found and nursed to health by Dr. Eggman. Later, the heroes gathered the Chaos Emeralds in a space journey very loosely based on Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog. In the end, Super Sonic and Super Shadow destroyed Dark Oak and they all returned home. Sonic watched as Chris was flown away back to Earth and declared war on Eggman for making Chris leave so soon. He said, "I'll never forgive you, Eggman!" ("Life never stays slow around here for long, thank goodness! Watch out, Eggman, I'm comin' at ya full speed ahead!" in the English version). In this season, Sonic seemed to care about Amy a lot more than in seasons one and two. From-GameNews.